Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a
Not to be confused with the Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. A. Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Daimler-Benz Henschel Krupp MAN|period designed = 21 January 1934 - 1935|manufacturers = MAN|produced period = October 1935 - September 1936|num built = Ausf. a/1: 25 Ausf. a/2: 25 Ausf. a/3: 25|chassis numbers = Ausf. a/1: Fgst.Nr.Serie 20001 - 200025 Ausf. a/1: Fgst.Nr.Serie 20026 - 200050 Ausf. a/3: Fgst.Nr.Serie 20051 - 200075|dates in service = yes|wars = World War II|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 121|company designation = 1.Serie/La.S.100|chassis = Panzerkampfwagen II|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. b|main gun = 2cm KwK 30 L/55 (180 rounds)|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 4 (2.5x, 25°)|gun traverse = 360°|gun elevation = -10° to +20°|coaxial gun = 7.92x57mm Mauser MG 34 (1425 rounds)|fire height = 1.60m|armour = 5 - 15mm|armour hull front = 13mm round|armour hull sides = 13mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = 13mm @ 0°|armour hull bottom = 5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 13mm round - 16°|armour turret sides = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret rear = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret top = 8mm @ 76 - 90°|armour structure frnt = Glacis: 13mm @ 65° Front plate: 13mm @ 9°|armour structure side = 13mm @ 0°|armour structure top = 8mm @ 80 - 90°|armour mantlet = 15mm round|crew = 3 (Commander/Gunner, Radio Operator, Driver)|intercom = Yes|radio = FuG 2 or FuG 5|weight = 7,600kg|length = 4.380m|width = Overall: 2.140m Hull: 1.400m|height = 1.945m|wheelbase = 1.780m|engine = Maybach HL 57 TR|power weight = 17hp/t|type n displacement = 6-cyl, water-cooled, 5.7L, 130hp@2600rpm|transmission = ZF SSG 45|gears = 7 (6 forward, 1 reverse); Gear -1: -5km/h Gear 1: 4km/h Gear 2: 15km/h Gear 3: 15km/h Gear 4: 22.5km/h Gear 5: 30km/h Gear 6: 40km/h|ground pressure = 0.54kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.30m|fuel capacity = 170L Gasoline|operational range = Onroad: 190km Offroad: 126km|speed = Max: 40km/h Onroad: 25km/h Offroad: 12-15km/h|trench crossing = 1.80m|max fording depth = 0.92m|suspension = Leaf springs|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 0.42m|roadwheels = 6 per side|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber tires|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Kgs 67/280/90; Dry pin|pitch = 90mm|track ground contact = 2.426m|links = 108|steering system = Differential|track width = 260mm|ger vskfz des = Vs.Kfz. 622|armour type = Steel, nickel}}The Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a is a German light tank. Official Names * Landwirtschaftlicher Schlepper 100 / La.S.100 (In 6, 24 Feb 34) * 2cm M.G. Panzerwagen (Vs.Kfz. 622) (In 6, 28 May 35) * 2cm M.G. Kampfwagen (2cm) (In 6, 31 Oct 35) * 2cm M.G. Panzerkampfwagen (Wa Prüf 6, 15 Jan 36) * M.G. Kampfwagen (2cm) (Vs.Kfz. 622) (In 6) * Panzerkampfwagen II (2cm) (Sd.Kfz. 121) (In 6, 3 Apr 36) Development On 21 January 1934, In 6 authorized Wa Prüf 6 to begin development of a verstärkter Kl.Tr. 6 (strengthened 6 ton light tank), code-named La.S.100 (agricultural tractor with 100hp). Daimler-Benz was chosen by Wa Prüf 6 to design the superstructure and turret, and Krupp for the chassis. Krupp began work immediately on the project. On 24 February 1934, Krupp presented a rough conceptual design for the La.S.100 to Generalleutnant Lutz and Major Breith from In 6, and Dipl.Ing. Blasberg from Wa Prüf 6. Krupp promised to have detailed conceptual drawings completed by the end of March 1934, with the presumption that the first complete vehicle could be made before the end of the year if an order was immediately placed. This did not occur and the Heereswaffenamt (Army Weapons Agency) brought in two additional design firms, Henschel and MAN, to propose competitive chassis designs. At a meeting on 12 July 1934 between Wa Prüf 6 and Krupp, Wa Prüf 6 stated that development of this vehicle was to take precedence over any other equipment ordered by the Reichswehrministerium (Reich Ministry of Defense), and that all possible means are used to ensure the Heer is outfitted with the vehicle as soon as possible. Krupp's Direktor Dr. Ritter promised that the La.S.100 test vehicle would be delivered in January 1935, and the associated superstructures with turrets on 15 February 1935. On 23 August 1934 a development report from Henschel, they stated that they received the contract for the conceptual design for the La.S.100 on 5 July 1934, and requested that the contract be extended to 5 July 1934. They were given a contract for a full scale wooden mockup, which was ready for the Reichswehrministerium. In Krupp's annual report for the fiscal year of October 1933 to September 1934, Krupp recorded that they worked on the wooden model and created further designs. After the wooden model was completed they began building two trial chassis with carbon steel with different suspension. In February 1935, Wa Prüf 6 reported that the first La.S.100 trial vehicle had been completed. In Krupp's annual report for the fiscal year of October 1934 to September 1935, Krupp recorded that two La.S.100 vehicles had been delivered, with the first trials being satisfactory. In June/July 1935, Henschel reported that they had built two La.S.100 vehicles and were being tested at Kummersdorf. In Krupp's annual report for the fiscal year of October 1935 to September 1936, Krupp recorded that a combination of a torsion bar and leaf spring suspension was designed, built, and tested, proving successful. The turret and superstructure by Daimler-Benz and the chassis from MAN were selected for further production of the 1.Serie/La.S.100 '''/ '''Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a. Development then continued as the Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. b. La.S.100 designs of 1934 Variants See Panzerkampfwagen II for all variants. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a/1 Standard model. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a/2 The plates between the engine and fighting compartment could be unbolted, allowing additional access to the engine compartment. Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. a/3 Minor changes include improved engine cooling by increasing the depth of the radiator to 158mm, and modified suspension. Sources Hidden= |-| Online= |-| Books= Panzer Tracts 2-1 * Full title: PANZER TRACTS No.2-1 Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf.a/1, a/2, a/3, b, c, A, B, and C development and production from 1934 to 1940 * Authors: Thomas L. Jentz, Hilary Louis Doyle * Year: 2008 * ISBN: 0-9815382-2-3 * Pages: 2-1-1 through 2-1-24 Category:Light Tank Category:Germany Category:Tank Category:Interwar Category:Interwar Tank